A Friend in Need
by simeysgirl
Summary: Harry has completed his Auror training and is happy with his life. There's just one thing he's missing...one thing he needs. H/D Strong sexual content.


Beta'd by wendypops and bleedforyou1

Disclaimer: None of this is mine.

* * *

><p><span>A Friend in Need<span>

"Congratulations, you have successfully completed the Auror Training Course. You are now official members of the Auror team!" At Kingsley's words, Harry looked at his best friend standing proudly next to him and shot him a huge smile. _'We've done it! Finally!'_ he thought.

Harry looked down the line of graduates standing beside him. There were many but he kept looking until he found what he wanted. There was Ginny, beaming; Ernie, grinning; Malfoy standing proudly. This was his team; his family for the foreseeable future.

The crowd cheered. The families and friends of the new graduates were all there to show support. Harry noticed Molly and Arthur waving madly at him and each of her children in turn; Hermione stood next to them clapping for Ron. She said she was there for all of them, but she only ever had eyes for the tall redhead standing next to him. Harry suppressed a shiver when he caught sight of the elder Malfoys although he smiled genuinely when he noticed the proud look on Narcissa's face. Even Lucius had given his son a small nod. Harry was pleased for Malfoy. They weren't friends, but they were teammates and Harry liked to see him supported.

As Kingsley finished his speech, Harry's mind wandered. _'How will my team fare?'_ he thought, wondering how his life would change now that he was a full-time Auror.

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks later, Harry was sitting at his desk and waiting for the end of the day. It had been a particularly gruelling week; all of the Aurors had worked together on a big case and it had culminated today in the arrest of the major suspect.<p>

Harry loved his job, no matter how gruelling it seemed at times. His team of four wouldn't even think before dying for one another; they had so much support and base instinct to help each other out. Ron's team, however, had not yet clicked in the same way. Ron claimed that he would step in front of a curse for his partners, but Harry could tell that they were nowhere near as close as Harry's team was. Yes, even Malfoy. Harry would admit to no one but himself that Malfoy had surprised him. They never socialised or talked off-duty but Harry knew, without a doubt, that the bane of his childhood would gladly take a curse for him, and vice-versa.

For this latest case, the entire squad had had to join forces; it was particularly nice for Harry as he finally got a chance to work with Ron. He loved working with Ginny, she was a very close friend, but it was nice to spend some time at work with his _best_ friend. They hadn't had much time to catch up recently; Hermione, understandably, took up much of his time.

"We've got him!" Ernie shouted on entering the office, startling Harry from his musing. "The little bastard. Veritaserum. We've bloody got him!"

The whole office cheered and jumped up, clapping each other on the back.

"We have to celebrate! Who's up for the pub?" Ginny shouted over the noise.

A chorus of "Yes!" greeted her words. Harry slumped back in his seat and relief flooded his body. The suspect, no, _culprit_, was a nasty bastard. He sold bad potions to kids as young as twelve; the resulting reactions sending many of the victims to St. Mungos.

Harry picked up the framed photograph of Teddy on his desk and gave it a lingering look. Teddy was only a few years younger than some of the victims. He was one of the reasons Harry had become an Auror; he thought he _had_ to make the world safer for his Godson.

"Are you coming, Potter?" Ernie asked, already heading out of the door.

Harry gave the picture one last look before nodding to his partner and Summoning his cloak.

As he reached the door, Harry turned and noticed Malfoy still sitting solemnly at his desk.

"Good result, eh?" Harry asked him. "Come on, let's go to the pub and celebrate."

The look of shock that passed over Malfoy's face was mirrored by most of the Aurors gathered by the exit. No one, not even Malfoy himself, had made an effort to include him in their non-work discussions. Harry thought that it needed changing. He was part of this; he had done his work as well as most of them – why shouldn't he join in the celebrations?

Malfoy shot Harry a small smile and raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. Harry Summoned Malfoy's cloak and threw it at him.

"Let's go," Harry simply said.

* * *

><p>Quite a few drinks later, and the impromptu party had wound down. Witches and Wizards in red Auror cloaks had taken over the small pub; there were empty bottles and glasses everywhere and several tables had been moved to make way for a make-shift dance floor. Only a few people remained, lounging at a table in the corner.<p>

Harry had, surprisingly, had a good time. Malfoy, even more surprisingly, had not left his side all evening. They had talked more in the last three hours than they had in the ten years since they had first met. They had discussed everything from the weather to the latest Quidditch stats; never straying from the light topics.

Ron had disappeared some time previous; he had taken a lot of flak for rushing home to the wife. Harry did understand though; he had only teased him a _little_. The rest of the group steadily left, leaving just Harry, Draco and Ginny at their small table.

The waitress had nearly finished clearing up after the band of celebrants. She had been shooting unsubtle looks at the trio for a while; imploring them to _just_ go. Her eyes lit up as the clock ticked over and she happily rang the bell for last orders.

"I think that's our cue, boys!" Ginny announced, standing on shaky legs. She moved over to the Floo and waved. "See you Monday!"

"Come on, Malfoy," Harry said, standing and holding a hand out. "Time for bed!"

Malfoy took the offered hand, using it to lever himself into a standing position. He nodded to Harry as he too stumbled over to the fireplace and disappeared in a flash of green flames.

* * *

><p>The following week for the Aurors passed in a haze of paperwork and interviews. Harry couldn't wait to get back into the field with his team; he needed some <em>excitement<em>.

As the clock struck five, Ernie stood up and gathered the team's cloaks; throwing them to their three owners. "Pub?" he asked.

"Too bloody right," Harry replied, wrapping his cloak around his body and moving towards the exit. "Ginny? Malfoy?" He gestured to his teammates and received nods in return.

"Have you asked the others?" Ginny asked, gesturing towards the other offices.

Harry simply thrust his arm out, wand in hand, and whispered something quietly. A huge white stag appeared and trotted off down the corridor. Seconds later, a white Yorkshire terrier scampered in; it stopped by Harry's legs.

"Show off," the dog spoke in Ron's voice. "We'll be there in ten minutes."

* * *

><p>And so it continued; a week of work, followed by a Friday night meet-up in the pub. Of course, as time went on, more and more people dropped out of their 'celebrations' or took to leaving early. Ron was one of the first to leave every Friday now, and he never drank much anymore.<p>

Married life suited Ron; he had never been happier or healthier. He didn't mind leaving the pub early or missing an odd Friday night every once in a while. Hermione, too, was happy. She loved her job at the ministry but she still was looking forward to the next chapter in their life together. This newfound contentment was fantastic for Harry's continuing friendship with Draco. At first, Ron was hesitant to listen to Harry's, or Ginny's, views on the former bully and made a point of sneering at Draco at every opportunity. After Ron and Draco had actually talked to each other face-to-face, they had come to a truce; they weren't friends, but they were also no longer enemies.

Harry and Draco were becoming closer by the week. They were the only two without significant others or family obligations. Also, as the Prophet had reported at great length, they were the only two Aurors leading an _alternative_ lifestyle. The two of them had exhausted all talk of the War and had come to an agreement about the subject – it was in the past and it would stay there.

* * *

><p>The event Ron had been waiting for had happened two months later. The Aurors had been enjoying their end-of-the-week get together when Ron had jumped up from his seat, waving a very familiar coin in the air. It brought back memories of his fifth year and Harry would've smiled if he wasn't otherwise distracted.<p>

As Harry hugged his friend, Ginny grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him towards the fireplace. A little dazed, Harry slumped into the chair next to Draco.

"That's the end of Weasley joining us on a Friday night," Draco stated with a smile.

"Yeah," Harry sighed. "Oh, Merlin! Ron and Hermione are going to have a baby!" Harry stood straight up again. "I should go to the hospital. Or the Burrow. I should do _something_!"

Draco stood up as well and grasped his friend's upper arms in an attempt to calm him down. Neither Harry nor Draco noticed the knowing look that Ernie shot in their direction.

"We'll go together when Ginevra sends the word, Harry," Draco calmly told the shocked man before him.

Harry nodded and finally sat back down, downing his drink in one.

* * *

><p>Harry and Draco had begun to spend more and more time together, alone. Ginny had taken to being an aunt with an enthusiasm that had given Harry and Draco many laughs as they imagined Hermione's reactions to her sister-in-law meddling with <em>her<em> baby. Ernie had found a fast friend in Tracey Davies, a member of Ron's team. The rest of the Auror squad were slightly jealous of the closeness and success of Harry's team and kept away from socialising with the so-called 'A team'.

It had been a hard week for Harry, Draco and the team – a gang of young Witches and Wizards had been terrorising Muggles for fun. It had taken the collective efforts of the team and the Obliviators all week to sort it out. The culprits were finally safely ensconced in Azkaban and Harry had never been more grateful for Friday night. Grabbing his and Draco's cloaks, he grabbed his friend by the arm before dragging the blond to the pub.

Several glasses of Firewhisky later, and the conversation had turned to ex-boyfriends. Their private lives were the talk of the Wizarding world; their partners splashed over every magazine and newspaper. What could be more interesting than the gay hero and his equally gay enemy-turned-close-friend?

Harry and Draco spent a good while lamenting the money-seeking, fame-hungry men they had both had the misfortune of dating before Harry sighed and looked his friend in the eye.

"I had all of these men, Draco. They were fighting over each other to get me into bed," Harry mumbled, quite pissed by now. "But not one of them could, or would, give me what I wanted."

"No one would give it up for the great Harry Potter?" Draco said with a laugh.

"Quite the opposite," Harry muttered into his drink.

Draco nearly spat his drink all over his friend. "What?" he spluttered.

"Do you know what I want, Draco?" Draco nodded, his face perking up with interest. "I want to meet a fucking hot bloke in a pub or a club. I want him to pin me to the wall. I don't care _what_ wall. Any fucking wall. I just want him to pin me against it and kiss me like I've never been kissed before. I want him to hold onto me as I Apparate us both to my house. To my bedroom. I want to push him down on the bed and strip him. I want to rip his fucking clothes off with my teeth. I want to tear my clothes off and straddle him; kissing him fiercely while rubbing our hard cocks together. I want to flip us so he is lying between my eagerly parted thighs."

Harry took a sip of his drink and continued, not seeing Draco shifting slightly on his chair.

"I want him to move down my body slowly: teasing me, licking me, biting me. I want him to do this until he is level with my rock-hard cock. I want him to hold my cock in his hand while he licks it like it's a fucking lollipop. I want to thrust the jar of lube into his free hand while he sucks me like the little expert cocksucker that he is. I want him to unscrew the lid and coat his fingers with the slick liquid before he pushes his fingers inside me. I'm a greedy bastard; I want more. No fucking about – just fucking."

Harry paused with a wistful look on his face before he started talking again. Harry hadn't noticed that Draco was struggling to breathe, that he was practically panting as he listened to Harry's words.

"I want to raise my legs in the air. I want him to bend me in half as he readies his big, slick cock to enter me. I want him to fuck me. Hard and fast. I want him to take hold of my cock and _pull._ I want to come so fucking hard while my arse is full of his cock. I want to feel his come dripping out of my arse while he's lying next to me sleeping. I want to fall asleep with a satisfied smile on my face."

Harry looked straight into Draco's eyes with a blazing stare.

"_That_ is what I want Draco."

"So you can't find anyone brave enough to fuck you?" Draco asked, trying to hide the audible hitch in his voice. Draco shook himself and laughed slightly. "They're probably afraid you'll hex their bits off if they try."

"No," Harry replied simply, a wry look on his face. "All I get is the hot man lying himself on my bed, holding his legs up, arse in the air, ready to be fucked. I want to be that man, Draco."

"I would do it, Harry," Draco told him, trying, and failing, to sound nonchalant. "I would fuck you."

"You want to fuck me?" Harry's eyes darkened as he took in Draco's offer.

Draco nodded, unable to speak.

He smiled at the blond. "Exactly how much have you had to drink? We should get going. I'll see you Monday." Harry tried to laugh it off and stood up, throwing a pile of Galleons onto the table. His Auror robes didn't hide his erection at all.

In the cold rush of wind outside the pub, Harry felt himself quickly sobering up. Moments later, Harry found himself pushed against the wall with his arms pinned above his head.

"I'm not drunk. Not anymore. I've wanted this – you – for years," Draco told him before capturing Harry's lips in a bruising kiss. The kiss _was_ like nothing Harry had ever experienced before. It was teeth and tongues and lips; it was passionate and it was perfect.

"What was the next part of the plan?" Draco asked Harry once he had stopped for breath.

Harry looked into Draco's eyes for a long moment. He must have found whatever it was he was looking for, as a second later he smiled, grasped Draco tight and Apparated.

Harry didn't even stumble as they reappeared in the small house he had purchased when he had become an Auror. He simply tugged Draco by the hand and led him to the bedroom, shedding his robes as he walked.

"Get on the bed," Harry ordered in a breathy voice. "No. Leave the clothes on," he said, as Draco moved to unbutton his shirt.

"Yes, sir," Draco whispered, stilling his hands and lying back on the bed.

Harry's eyes darkened and he couldn't stop the small moan coming out of his mouth at Draco's words. He crawled onto the bed and straddled Draco's lithe form, bringing their lips together for a kiss. Harry slowly started unbuttoning Draco's shirt as he licked and bit at his lips, moving down to nibble at Draco's exposed nipples.

Draco gasped and flipped them so Harry was lying, fully clothed, beneath him. "Slight change of plan," he growled while practically ripping Harry's clothes off him.

"Need to taste you," Draco purred while running his tongue down the bare skin he had uncovered. Remembering what he was told earlier, he moved down Harry's body until he was level with his cock. He took hold of it with one hand and _licked_. Draco licked the cock like it _was_ a fucking lollipop; the tastiest lollipop he'd ever had.

"Fuck!" Harry panted, trying his hardest to resist the urge to push into Draco's mouth.

Encouraged by the moans escaping from Harry's lips, Draco opened his mouth and took the rock-hard cock inside. He stilled the thrusting hips with his spare hand while sucking Harry hard. He felt the tip touch the back of his throat and Draco swallowed.

_'Merlin, he is good at this!_' Harry thought before a particularly enthusiastic suck caused all thought to leave him.

"Need more of you," Draco whispered, releasing Harry's cock with a pop. "Turn over."

Harry shot Draco a look of pure passion before doing as asked, turning over and raising his arse slightly.

Draco smirked before bending to lick the beads of sweat running along the length of his back. When Draco reached Harry's arse, he sighed.

"Glorious," he said, kneading it with his hands and running his tongue from Harry's balls to the small of his back. Draco opened Harry up further and placed a kiss on the quivering hole. He licked and nibbled at it until he had to stop for a breath.

"Mmm," Draco moaned before pointing his tongue and pushing past the tight ring of muscles to get to the taste he was looking for.

"Fuck!" Harry cried in ecstasy. Harry pushed his arse back into Draco's face as Draco tried to force his tongue deeper inside him. Draco could hear Harry fumbling for something on the bedside table before the cool feel of a jar touched his arm.

Draco removed his face from Harry's arse and snatched the jar off the bed, kissing a reddened cheek in response to the whimper that Harry emitted.

Hurriedly unscrewing the lid, Draco coated his fingers and slid up the bed.

"_How_ greedy did you say you were?" Draco whispered into Harry's ear.

"Very fucking greedy. Fuck me. Fingers, cock. I don't fucking care. Just do it NOW!" Harry screamed as Draco pushed two fingers straight past the slightly loosened muscles.

"More!" Harry cried, squirming on the bed, trying to get some friction on his neglected cock.

Draco contemplated for a second on whether to use another finger, but instead used his spare hand to coat his own cock in the slippery oil. He removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock in one movement, stopping to let Harry get accustomed to the feeling. He wanted Harry to enjoy this; he wanted to live up to Harry's dreams.

Harry screamed again and pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. Draco grasped Harry's hips in a bruising grip and _moved._ He started fucking Harry hard and fast; just the way Harry wanted it.

Harry turned his head and looked very confused as Draco stilled and slipped his cock out of Harry.

"Draco?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

In response, Draco simply smiled and turned Harry over until he was lying flat on his back. He lifted Harry legs into the air and entered him once more. Draco bent Harry in half as he leaned forward to kiss him on the lips.

"I thought you wanted it like this," he asked, his own eyebrow raised.

"Fuck, yes," Harry replied, raising his arse further into the air and wrapping his legs around Draco's neck. Harry grabbed hold of the wrought iron bed frame and used it as leverage to fuck himself on Draco's cock.

"Yes! Fuck! There!" Harry practically hissed.

"Draco wrapped his still slippery hand around Harry's pulsing erection and _pulled_. He moved his fist at the same pace as he moved his hips. A few thrusts later, and Harry was coming all over his own chest; Draco's name spilling from his lips.

The sound of his name tumbling from Harry's lips sent Draco over the edge; he screamed as he flooded Harry's hole with his come.

"Holy fuck!" Draco panted as he flopped down beside Harry, pulling the sheets over both of them.

"Uh-huh," Harry happily replied. "I hope you know that I'm never letting you out of this bed."

Draco laughed.

Harry kissed Draco gently once more before draping his arm over the man beside him. Harry soon fell asleep, a _very_ satisfied smile on his face.

The end.


End file.
